wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park (concert)/Gallery
Gallery File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandSet.jpg|Concert stage File:MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:GregandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:GreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg File:GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Murray File:AnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony File:MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The audience File:GregSinginginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg singing File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles File:MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles File:FantasylandTheatre.jpg|Fantasyland Theatre File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff waking up File:AnthonyPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Anthony playing keyboard File:AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:JeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again File:JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Jeff waking up again File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" File:JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard File:TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles Logo File:HotPotato-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony File:TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray File:CaptainandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg File:CaptainFeatherswordRunningOff.jpg|Captain Feathersword running off D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Murray talking to the audience RunAroundLikeDorothy-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Run Around Like Dorothy" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLivePrologue2.jpg|Murray introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy arriving on stage D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Dorothy File:DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:GregPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar File:DorothyDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy dancing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" Dorothy'sDanceFloor-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony asking Dorothy to show dances JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Live.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor" DorothyBalletDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Dorothy doing a split GregandAnthonyLiftingDorothyUp.jpg|Greg and Anthony lifting Dorothy up TheWigglesRoaring.jpg|''"ROAR!"'' AnthonyActingLikeaLion.jpg|''"You don't mean roar, roar, roar."'' DorothyActingLikeaLion.jpg|''"No, I don't mean roar, roar, roar."'' Dorothy'sDanceFloor-Live2.jpg|Dorothy dancing the boot scoot JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Jeff sleeping again WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wake Up Jeff!" TheLyrickStudiosPeople.jpg|The Lyrick Studios Crew people MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Henry HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags File:JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.png|Jeff and Dorothy WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags and Anthony GregPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg playing keyboard TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" GregandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordTicklingTheAwakeWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling The Awake Wiggles JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain falling down TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyWearingCaptainFeathersword'sHat.jpg|Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's hat and sword Anthony'sFeatherswordSong.jpg|"Anthony's Feathersword Song" AnthonySinginghisFeatherswordSong.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat-DisneylandVersion.jpg|Captain and Anthony catching sword and hat AnthonyScaringCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony scaring Captain AnthonyCongaDancing.jpg|Anthony conga dancing CaptainFeatherswordCongaDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword conga dancing CaptainandAnthonyCongaDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony conga dancing CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Anthony Well,BlowMeDown.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' AnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordScreaming.jpg|Captain Feathersword screaming CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingAnthonyDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Anthony down AnthonyFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony falling down AnthonyBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDownAgain.jpg|Anthony blowing Captain Feathersword down again CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingAnthonyDownAgain.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Anthony down again AnthonyFallingDowninTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Anthony falling down again CaptainandAnthonyBlowingEachOtherDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony blowing each other down CaptainandAnthonyFallingDown.jpg|Captain and Anthony falling down QuackQuack-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" MurrayActingLikeaRooster.jpg|Murray acting like a rooster MurrayBlowingCaptainandAnthonyDown.jpg|Murray blowing Captain and Anthony CaptainandAnthonyScreaming.jpg|Captain and Anthony screaming CaptainandAnthonyFallingDownAgain.jpg|Captain and Anthony falling down again TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans QuackQuack-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Captain's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons AnthonyPressingHighandFastButton.jpg|Anthony pressing the high and fast button Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons.jpg|Captain's Magical Musical Pirate Buttons CaptainFeatherswordTalkingFast.jpg|Captain talking fast MurrayPressingLowandSlowButton.jpg|Murray pressing Captain's low and slow button CaptainFeatherswordTalkingSlow.jpg|Captain talking slow MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword GregPressingHighandFastButton.jpg|Greg pressing the high and fast button GregPressingLowandSlowButton.jpg|Greg pressing the low and slow button GregTryingtoPresstheThirdButton.jpg|Greg trying to press the third button CaptainFeatherswordPressingtheThirdButton.jpg|Captain Feathersword pressing the third button Confetti.jpg|Confetti Captain'sMagicalMusicalPirateButtons-Epilogue.jpg|''"How about a big clap for Captain Feathersword."'' TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony and Henry Henry'sDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Henry's Dance" TheNonRealisticWigglesAndHenryinTheWigglesLiveAtDisneylandPark.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles and Henry GregandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Greg and Henry HenryandJeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheAwakeWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry Henry'sDance-Live.jpg|"Henry's Dance" AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue WigglyMedley-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Wiggly Medley" TheWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue WigglyMedley-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in epilogue Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" DorothyandAnthonyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in epilogue DorothyDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy dancing in epilogue AnthonyandMurrayinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in epilogue TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue GregandJeffinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue JeffandDorothyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|"Fruit Salad" DorothyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue JeffinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Hot Potato" MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Henry in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group in epilogue DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Henry MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in epilogue GregandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Henry in epilogue WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" JeffandHenryinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Jeff in epilogue JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Captain in epilogue It'saPirateParty-DisneylandLive.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in epilogue CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain dancing in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in epilogue Rock-A-ByeYourBear-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Captain and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue QuackQuack-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveAtDisneylandPark.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Henry in epilogue MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Henry in epilogue TheMaleWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Male Wiggly Friends TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Friends JeffSleepinginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in epilogue JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up in epilogue TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark-Epilogue.jpg|Scene 6: Epilogue AudienceinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Group QuackQuack(Reprise).jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Reprise)" GregSinginginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue JeffandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Wags in epilogue Promotional Material TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff sleeping in concert promo picture TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing in concert promo picture File:TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-ConcertPoster.jpg|A poster at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesLiveatDisneyland-Poster.jpg|Poster Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:1998